hace tiempo hubo una historia
by Jaru-Chan
Summary: -No debes escuchar conversaciones Sora, eso no es de señoritas - para ti jamás seré lo suficientemente buena /El amor te hará reflexionar y cambiar tu actitud, no te decepciones de la vida; continua y mira su lado Brillante -One-shot


**Digimon no me pertenece  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Hace tiempo hubo una historia… <strong>

_-Haruhiko, ¿por qué no puedes venir este fin de semana?, ¡Es el cumpleaños de tu hija! - gritaba enfadada atreves de un celular_

_-__**disculpa, Toshiko, pero me encuentro en medio de una conferencia importante, además luego de esto tendré que salir de viaje para Kyoto**__ –contestaba el nombrado haruhiko_

_-esto me tiene cansada, - gritaba bajando su tono de voz – ¿Qué haremos? Es mas importante para ti, tus trabajos que tu familia – terminaba triste_

_-__**no es mi intención Toshiko, lo siento mucho, te tengo que dejar**__ – decía la voz cortando._

_-Adiós – contestaba a nadie Toshiko. – Estoy cansada de esto, es como si no te importáramos. – terminaba mirando ya el aparato colgado._

_Un niña peli-roja escuchaba las palabras de su mamá, para ella era duro esta situación, pero más duro sentir que el amor de su padre lo había perdido; y su madre que siempre estaba con ella, no la apoyaba y veía en ella un fracaso; así se sentía la pequeña, insignificante, con una vida proporcional a ella._

_-No debes escuchar conversaciones Sora, eso no es de señoritas – le decía la mujer saliendo de la cocina encontrándola recostada en un costado._

_-No, me importa; después de todo para ti jamás seré lo suficientemente buena – decía alzando la voz. – no te importaría acabar con todo. _

_-y ahora ¿Por qué eso? - le contestaba también en tono alto la mujer, la reciente llamada la había logrado alterar. _

_-No te importo, no te importa papa, solo te importas tu, - le contestaba con lagrimas al borde de salir; pero que no permitiría que salieran, a la última persona que le mostraría debilidad era a ella._

_-De que hablas Sora, tú eres lo más importante para mí y lo de tu papa –_

_-Mi papa nada, ya se acabo esta familia todo, me largo –gritaba la muchacha tomando una mochila deportiva y colgándola en sus hombros, dirigiéndose rápidamente al puerta principal del módico apartamento._

_-Sora, no te vayas ¿qué crees que haces? – le gritaba Toshiko a su hija desde la entrada de la cocina - No te hare nada para el cumpleaños si sigues así. _

_Tomando la puerta fuertemente – No me importa, tengo entrenamiento de soccer y no te quiero ver mas – terminaba tirando la puerta en la cara de la mujer._

_-Sora, porque no comprendes, que las personas no siempre podemos estar sufriendo._

-Sora, Sora, Sora –gritaba el nombre de la muchacha un ave rosada, bastante ruidosa. –¿Estabas dormida? – preguntaba la avecilla observando cómo su acompañante frotaba sus ojos.

-No pyomon, solo descansaba mis ojos por un segundo – le contestaba tranquilamente la chica.

-Pero parecías dormida – insistía el ave rosa.

-No, - decía la chica lanzando un suspiro al aire – solo pensaba, -negaba para sí misma. –Recordaba, algo - le decía ofreciendo una sonrisa melancólica - aunque comprendo su amor, no entiendo qué camino tomar, sigo sintiéndome lastimada. – le contaba a su pequeña acompañante.

-Sora, no te pongas triste, no importa lo que pase, aunque no esté contigo, siempre tendrás mi apoyo - le decía tomándole las manos el avecilla, haciendo que la chica se sorprendiera - Tu corazón, siempre te guía, así como el amor que tienes en él; siempre confía Sora – terminaba recostándose a un lado. Dejando a una Sora aun más reflexiva.

-Duerme Pyomon, la batalla empezará. – terminaba la chica pasando su mano sobre el Digimon.

…..

Se divisaba un campo de tenis, y unas graderías llenas de espectadores.

-Buenas tardes Señora Toshiko – decía un castaño alegremente – me agrada verla aquí -terminaba sentándose a un lado de la nombrada.

-Tai, para mí también es un placer verte, ¿vienes a ver el partido?

-Claro, no me pienso perder a Sora en su debut, en este deporte; además será genial ver como se ve en falda - le decía agachando un poco su rostro con un leve tono rojo.

-jeje, gracias por venir, estará contenta de verte aquí. – le decía la señora, evitando molestarlo por su tono rojo. Notando como este alza la mirada al frente, y sonreía.

-estará mas contenta – decía con la mirada fija a un punto en especial; la entrada del campo – si los ve juntos – termina señalando el lugar; haciendo que la señora volteara, para ver algo que la sorprende.

-Haruhiko … - dice la señora al ver que este frenaba al frente de los dos ahí presentes.

-Toshiko, aquí estoy, para Sora; esto es importante para ella. – le decía firmemente a su actual esposa; aunque vivieran separados, no firmaban un divorcio formal.

-Lo sé, Gracias por venir –terminaba ofreciéndole un lugar en medio de ella y el castaño.

-Por cierto, Hola Tai, como siempre es un placer verte – le decía el recién llegado al castaño ofreciéndole la mano.

-El placer es mío – decía mientras estrechaba la mano con el señor. – Ya están saliendo todas las jugadoras – musitaba eufórico soltando la mano del señor. –Ahí esta Sora – terminaba Gritando -¡Sora! ¡Sora! , mira para acá - gritaba mientras movía sus brazos.

-Imbécil, no hagas tanto ruido. – cerraba los ojos escuchando los constantes gritos de su amigo, que sobresalían entre los demás; estaba a punto de voltearse para enviarle una fuerte mirada asesina cuando los vio. –Papa, Mama - decía mirando con sus ojos llenos de ilusión, esas dos personas, las cuales le habían entregado todo, estaban ahí, los responsables de que ella estuviera viva, de que pudiera respirar, sentir, reír, disfrutar, bailar, jugar ; tantas sensaciones le habían regalado, y ella por nublarse la vista con los problemas había evitado gozar.

-El primer servicio, va de mano de Sora Takenouchi, - decía el orador.

La chica de 12 años se acercaba a la cancha, tomaba fuertemente su raqueta y antes de lanzar la pelota; voltea a mirar hacia donde están esas tres personas; su padre, su madre y Su amor secreto; las personas a las que más amaba, les sonreía mientras pensaba para ella, "Gracias por todo el amor que siempre me ofrecieron, desde hoy y siempre viviré para ustedes"

…..

* * *

><p>La inspiración para este pequeño one shot, es la siguiente….<p>

¿No es fácil culpar sin conocer realmente lo que pasa?

Digo ¿no es fácil confundirnos por lo que escuchamos, porque no es lo que queremos?

Al buen entendedor pocas palabras; aunque sea un refrán bastante utilizado, no es bien entendido, y es que a veces no necesitas palabras para expresar lo que sientes; pero necesitamos acciones para corroborar lo que creemos.

¿Si te sientes decepcionado a quien recurres? - de ahí nació este pequeño one shot.. creo que no queda muy claro .. pero gracias por leer u.u – espero madurar como lo hizo Sora. (todos tenemos nuestro ciclo de maduración, tal vez el mio se haya demorado.)

Adiós los saluda Jaruna-chan


End file.
